


Letters Home

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 没有脑洞也要硬挤出来的周年贺文以两个人角度给自己妹妹写明信片讲自己在意大利旅游实则秀恩爱的日子，轻松愉悦小甜饼。





	Letters Home

亲爱的Ariel，

 

估计我会比明信片更早到达你面前，虽然如今写信似乎是件作古的事情，但在意大利这个国度却是件合情合理又浪漫至极的事情，于是我试着把我此刻的心情分享给你。我买了这张叹息桥的明信片给你，昨天乘贡拉多经过时，船夫特意提醒我们接吻了，可惜没人能给我们拍照。威尼斯真是十分迷人，海边到处都是半裸着在洗船的帅哥，他们连眼睛都在笑，真希望你快点来看一看，虽然God一直嘟囔说他觉得自己最帅，哈哈，爱你，想念你，给妈妈我的一个吻。

 

亲爱的Ariel，

 

今天继续在威尼斯游荡，这张明信片是圣马可广场前边，一眼望去全是水面上全是璀璨的阳光，让人心情十分地好，所有人都是在笑着的，以为威尼斯这样高纬度的地方会很凉快结果跟曼谷湿热的感觉很相似，可能因为水多的缘故。这里的巴士全都是船，太好玩了，换乘的时候我们就在船之间跳来跳去，有些地方我迈不过去P’God就笑话我腿短，明明是他长太高了！生气！于是他买了顶海军帽给我，跟明信片一起把照片寄出去啦，哈哈你看P是不是很帅气。

 

亲爱的Ariel，

 

今天去了玻璃岛与彩色岛，所以寄了两张明信片给你，彩色岛有很多彩色的小房子，游客们都在跟这些房子拍照，P’God自然拿出专业model的架势来拍了一堆照片然后围着他尖叫的小女生特别多，甚至都有男生主动找他合影，我自然是把相机塞到他们手里，让他们帮我们拍照啦，他是有主的哼。参观了玻璃岛的玻璃作坊，我跟God都很想把那个精致的台灯搬回家，可惜太大了，一路上有无法保证不会碎掉，只好买了一堆小的首饰纪念品，P’God送了我一颗红心项链超好看的。爱你。

 

亲爱的Ariel，

 

今天就呆在威尼斯主岛啦，没有观光而是购物的一天哈哈，我买了个面具给你，P’God买了只空白面具然后在路边借着人家工具帮我涂鸦了一个我十分喜欢，想必你也从INS上看到了哈哈，我独一无二的面具如同我独一无二的P’God，我大概给P’God选了一打白衬衫，我最喜欢看他穿白衬衫了，当然他穿黑衬衫也好看，啊，他现在连拖拉着拖鞋都很好看，我穿着拖鞋来的结果走到脚痛，P’God十分好心的把他的运动鞋给了我自己挤进我的拖鞋里，爱他，也爱你，吻你。

 

亲爱的Ariel，

 

今天尝试了墨鱼面和披萨，来意大利怎么能不吃披萨呢！个人觉得薄底披萨比厚底的披萨更好吃，就是不太禁吃嘿嘿，本来两个人点了十三寸的披萨结果我自己全吃了只好又点了一份给P’God，因为是在海边所以还是一直在吃海鲜，P’God几乎每顿都在吃三文鱼，不过今天他有在吃小龙虾，都是我剥的！P’God夸我世界上若是有剥小龙虾比赛我应该是可以拿名次的嘿嘿，熟能生巧。白葡萄酒也很好喝，晚上乘着船回酒店的时候，稍微喝多一点，伴着月光简直就像是坐在月亮里了，威尼斯实在太美好了，无法用文字描述出来，你一定要来看一眼！爱你！

 

亲爱的Ariel，

 

Ciao Bella！我们在排队等待进入看男人的裸体哈哈，是米开朗琪罗的大卫而已啦。妈妈咪呀！我新学到的意大利感叹词哈哈，太逗了。寄一张百花大教堂的明信片给你，我对建筑和艺术一窍不通，偏偏意大利却是这样一个充满艺术与历史的国家，就像之前在威尼斯古根海姆博物馆一样，还好有P’God！他什么都知道！他是专业的！有这样一位帅气又有知识的讲解简直让你的旅行不能更棒！当然，他讲什么我其实没听见去，全程都在看他认真专注讲解的神情了！不许告诉他哈哈哈。我们路过教堂的时候碰见有人在举行婚礼我们偷偷跑去看了一眼，希望西方的神不要怪罪东方的异教徒/神。

 

 

亲爱的Alvar，

 

抵达罗马，寄一张许愿池的明信片给你，投三枚硬币可以许三个愿望，第二第三个愿望都不需要了，我们俩只投了重回罗马的硬币，许愿池周围全是游客远没有传说中的那么浪漫，Bas倒是兴奋的很，拉着我一直重演罗马假日的各种经典桥段，西班牙广场和真理之口大家排着队做着的千篇一律的姿势脸上带着的傻笑却都因为Bas变得不一样起来，罗马简直小巧，随便走走就是另一个景点，完全没有乘地铁的必要，处处都是历史，和Bas牵着手一起丈量这座古老的城市留下我们的脚印，真是太美好的回忆。随信附上Bas吃冰激凌吃到满脸都是的照片我觉得很可爱，爱你，想你。

 

亲爱的Alvar，

 

Bas吃墨鱼面吃到整幅牙齿都变黑了实在太过爆笑，所以我得以趁着他去漱口的功夫给你写这封明信片，罗马桥梁上的雕塑每一座都静静地等待游客的到来与离去，千百年来如此，即使是破旧的穹顶也得以让我们一窥他曾经的辉煌，想必每个学艺术的人都愿长住欧洲吧，只是可能食物会不太合口，意面与米饭总是有种不熟的硬硬的感觉，Bas吃了几次倒是适应的飞快，甚至爱上了这里的食物，我却开始有点想念青木瓜沙拉了，你在纽约是吃披萨多还是青木瓜沙拉多？哈哈又看到我给Bas拍的照片实在太过好笑，相信你看到时也会爆笑的，想你。

 

亲爱的Alvar，

 

今天去了罗马斗兽场，实在是很新奇的体验，现代建筑中就那样走着突然出现了格格不入的土堆，来来回回走着，想几百年前那些角斗士，而我们就像那些奴隶主般站在这里的情景，这几天实在走了太多路，小胖子有点累了，爬到顶端的时候就坐在一边看我写生，这样的日子感觉真好，小胖子不吵也不闹，就在旁边陪着我，我侧过头便能看到他，不想工作。唉，又抬头看了一眼，小胖子居然在灰地尘土里睡着了，随手附上我画他睡着时的涂鸦，不要告诉他我画他流口水的样子。

 

亲爱的Alvar，

 

罗马比威尼斯靠南却更为干燥而凉爽这让我十分意外，今天决定停下来休息一下，此刻在酒店的阳台上给你写这张明信片，偶尔窗外有意大利歌剧的声音传来，不知是哪位歌者在练习发声，总之一切充满了浪漫的气息，阳光灿烂，风吹过阳台把薄纱窗帘卷入室内，小胖子还在沉睡丝毫不介意窗帘拂过他脸，我想我被这里的浪漫气息感染了，连在这里喝杯espresso都觉得惬意极了，街边见不到星巴克这样的咖啡店想必如果冒昧打听或者点评网站上都会对那种咖啡连锁店嗤之以鼻吧，所有人在路边的小桌子旁站着一小杯便可以喝很久，我买了一个咖啡壶给你希望你能喜欢，爱你。

 

亲爱的Alvar，

 

小胖子还没醒来，而我连中饭都吃完了所以再写张明信片给你，要怎么描绘罗马的美呢，它连一片树荫都美，在土城墙下坐着休憩的时候，Bas脸上被树荫间细碎的阳光晒出的红晕都美。行人如织的街头，叽叽喳喳听不懂的各国语言，只能听懂一个小胖子的话，只能听见一个小胖子的话，到处是街头艺术家，Bas也推我去画，虽然不明白为什么最终还是我们花二十欧买了我们自己的画。小胖子似乎起来了，就先写到这里，爱你，随信附上罗马的绿荫与阳光给你。

 

亲爱的Alvar，

 

今天到了梵蒂冈，小胖子昨天休息了一天，吃饱喝足所以今天特别乖，排队的时候也没有跑来跑去东戳戳西摸摸问我这个那个都是什么，给他讲的时候也十分耐心有兴致的在听，是十分难得了。不像之前晃神的样子，他以为我看不出。明信片正面是圣彼得大教堂，亲眼见到大师们真迹的震撼总是会让我反思自己画的到底都是些什么垃圾，恨不得冲回家就把它们全都烧掉，小胖子就装可怜更我说至少要留自己的画像，不要烧掉自己，我便下不了狠心了。明天就要启程回家了，我们泰国见吧，爱你。


End file.
